Orejas
by Jul Angie
Summary: Ritsuka y Soubi...ya es hora de acabar con esta tensión.One shot de dos partes


Hola, este es un fic del maravilloso manga shonenai de loveless.

Espero que les guste. One-shot

**Y si saben de alguna página donde encontrar las imágenes (no bajar) al menos los cinco primeros tomos en español, por favor avísenme en sus reviews. Gracias**

**Orejas parte 1 **

Por: Jul

Era ya muy tarde, y Soubi no podía dormir, puesto que algo rondaba su cabeza desde hacia algún tiempo, algo se colaba en sus sueños, el tema de las orejas. De sus orejas ya perdidas, y las delicadas orejitas de Ritsuka, que aún poseía.

Sabía que lo había dicho el primer día que se conocieron, no se las quitaría hasta que fuera totalmente un adulto, pero la espera se tornaba larga, quizás demasiado desesperante.

Hace poco Ritsuka había cumplido trece años de edad, seguía siendo un inocente niño, siempre lo fue. Y no podía dejar de compararlo con una de las infinitas mariposas que se cernían siempre sobre sus lienzos, conciente o inconscientemente, ya que ese niño era libre y hermoso como ellas.

El destino de Ritsuka era volar, recorrer los cielos de la vida sin cadenas que lo apresaran, pero eso aún no sucedía. Las cadenas que le ponían sus padres, las cadenas que los unían, las cadenas que lo unían a su hermano, las cadenas invisibles que lo unían a la obsesión de su yo hace algunos años, las batallas, los problemas, las preocupaciones, las sorpresas. Todo esto hacia que Ritsuka no pudiera ser alegre como un niño de su edad, no podría permitirse ser infantil e inmaduro, porque era débil emocionalmente y no podía demostrarlo.

Pero cada día que pasaba, Soubi trataba de aminorar la presión que esos pequeños hombros llevaban. Cada día se acercaba más a él, y mientras más lo hacía, más se enamoraba del pequeño. Su anterior amo, o al que consideraba su amo, nunca le había ordenado no enamorarse, tampoco el no tocarlo. Pero el miedo de lastimar a Ritsuka le impedía hacer tantas cosas que deseaba.

Varias veces lo había lastimado al decir "Te amo" o "Te quiero" puesto que no llegaba a parecer cierto, cuando el sentimiento le quemaba por dentro.

Otra pregunta lo asechaba esa noche ¿algunas vez había amado a alguien más¿de esta manera de igual a igual, sin querer ser controlado, sin querer controlar, por su propia voluntad? Jamás, ahora podía admitir con libertad que jamás había amado de verdad.

Ritsu, no podía olvidarlo, pero tampoco lo recordaba, no deseaba volver a verlo, no quería escuchar su voz. Él se dio cuenta después de un tiempo que su sensei sólo lo utilizaba, para crear el luchador perfecto, para crear al sumiso perfecto, la diversión perfecta. Jamás se quejaría de sus maltratos, ni de sus manos, ni sus labios, jamás le negaría sus orejas, jamás le negaría que lo hiciera como quisiera, jamás le negaría ser utilizado para olvidar a la persona que amaba en realidad, jamás le negaría ser lo que matara su soledad, jamás le negaría ser suyo. No, nunca lo había amado, sólo recibía sus órdenes, para lo que fue educado.

En cuanto a Seimei, siempre había deseado ser suyo, siempre había querido ser lo primero, pero siempre estaba después que el hermano pequeño, Ritsuka, en ese tiempo estaba celoso, porque sólo era su perro faldero, aún así eso agradaba a su lado masoquista, a aquel lado que Ritsu había creado, sometiendo al verdadero Soubi.

Amarlo, nunca lo amó; desearlo, siempre; querer ser importante para su sacrificio, un sueño imposible, que por ser imposible lo volvía más dependiente a Seimei, hasta que se fue, dejándole a Ritsuka.

A pesar de pensar tanto, no podía dormir, la figura delicada y frágil del neko lo tentaba una vez más.

Pronto bajo las sábanas una erección se hizo presente, y en sus oídos la voz suplicante de Ritsuka resonaba una y otra y otra vez, haciéndole perder el control. Un sueño húmedo que soñaba despierto y que era forzado a reprender cada día, para que su amada obsesión no lo notara, volvía a hacerse presente.

Deseaba ser el dominante sólo una vez, o dominar ese cuerpo para siempre en la cama. Deseaba que Ritsuka le diera permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con él, lo deseaba tanto, tanto.

Y lo imaginaba...

Sus labios recorriendo hábilmente la piel blanquecina, el cuello lleno de las marcas que él mismo le dejaría con sus dientes, su boquita, explorada salvajemente por su lengua experta, sus manos en su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones, en sus piernas largas y delgadas, en sus muslos.

Imaginaba a Ritsuka gimiendo, jadeando, gritando, dolor y placer, vergüenza y atrevimiento, quería verlo en realidad.

Quería sentirse dentro de él, una y otra vez, hasta que cayera cansado. Quería que eso dejara de ser una vaga alucinación, que dejaran de ser imágenes difusas para convertirse en realidad.

Deseaba dejar de soñar con eso timbres de voz distintos, con esas reacciones a veces más atrevidas, a veces más pasivas, deseaba que fuera realidad.

Con los ojos cerrados una mano bajó hasta su entrepierna para atenderla y después de finalizar aquello, no tuvo más ganas de pensar en nada, y fue a darse una ducha fría, congelada, que lo hiciera despertar por completo y dormir su ardiente cuerpo. No quería cometer una locura esa noche.

En la ducha imaginaba aún a Ritsuka, y se preguntó ¿cómo sería tener sexo en la ducha?, otras lujuriosas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, más el agua fría trataba de impedir que su cuerpo reaccionara, ya era el colmo, a este punto sería capaz de ir a buscar a su pequeño amo y hacer algo que todavía no debía hacer.

Pero el destino nunca fue favorable, no, nunca lo fue con él. Ni bien salió de la ducha, su celular empezó a sonar, y en la oscuridad de su habitación se podía ver claramente la luz roja anunciando que el que trataba de comunicarse con él era nada menos que quien lo había dejado sin descanso una noche más.

Sobre la cama el celular esperaba una respuesta, Soubi se acercó y contestó.

"_Soubi"_ Dijo la voz suave de Ritsuka, muy indiferente, muy triste, muy necesitada, en realidad no podía adivinar que expresaba su voz ese momento.

"_Ritsuka"_ Respondió el aludido.

"_Ven"_ La única palabra que se escuchó antes de que Ritsuka cortara abruptamente la conversación.

En el reloj de la pared, se podía ver que las mancillas anunciaban la 1:20 minutos.

¿Qué quería Ritsuka a esta hora de la noche¿por qué le pedía que fuera ese día en que más excitado se encontraba¿por qué esa voz?

Una frase hizo que dejase sus cavilaciones, temiendo lo peor.

"_Quizás está en problemas" _

Entonces empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose sólo unos pantalones, camisa y zapatos, llevándose el celular y las llaves de su casa y salió en busca de su amo.

Su vínculo mientras pasaba el tiempo se hacía más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Ritsuka, esa noche también tenía otro de esos sueños húmedos que hace poco empezaron a afectarle, también soñaba con Soubi, también se desesperaba en su cama y buscaba auto placer. Recorría con sus manos su cuerpo, imaginando que eran las delicadas y fuertes manos de su luchador. Imaginaba que por una noche Soubi dejaba de ser el que recibía órdenes para dárselas a él.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y deseaba que algo sucediera por fin. Sus orejas rogaban por desaparecer ya, y él rogaba porque Soubi fuera quien se las quitara.

Sabía que no sería bien visto que un estudiante de primero de secundaria estuviera sin orejas, sería perjudicial para él, no quería ni pensar en la reacción de su madre, sus amigos no querrían hablarle. Pero haría lo mismo que hacía una de sus conocidas del segundo de secundaria, se podría poner orejas y cola falsas, nadie lo notaría.

Sentía por ese vínculo que Soubi deseaba lo mismo, en fin¿por qué no hacerlo? Era la pregunta que se había planteado y deseaba responder con urgencia, pero sólo una respuesta llegaba y no era lo suficientemente convincente como él esperaba.

"Tienes tan sólo trece años" 

La cola y las orejas no eran problema, ya había pensado dárselas tantas veces a su luchador, que había comprado furtivamente unas falsas, que eran demasiado parecidas a las reales.

Se paró, y caminó hasta el escritorio y abrió un cajón que guardaba su secreto con una llave que se escondía en un agujero recóndito en la pared. Lo abrió y vio allí, aún empaquetadas, las orejas y la cola falsas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios dulces, luego de haber estado abriendo el paquete y tocando la mercancía durante un tiempo. Las guardó de nuevo, cerró el cajón y guardó la llave, deseaba entender porqué deseaba tanto que eso sucediera, el porqué precipitarse de esa manera.

"_Porque lo amo, porque lo deseo, porque no puedo esperar más" _

Frente a sus narices, sobre el escritorio, al lado de la computadora descansaba el teléfono celular que Soubi le había regalado, para cada vez que pensara en él, quisiera escuchar su voz o quisiera verlo.

Otros momentos inquietantes, nuevos pensamientos mientras miraba indeciso el celular. ¿Por qué no llamarlo...y calmar al fin este deseo, esta misma noche?

Vio su reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, era la una de la madrugada, tal vez ya dormía, pero algo en su interior le decía que Soubi también quería que eso sucediera, también soñaba con su cuerpo, también lo deseaba, también esa noche no podía dormir.

Así que lo llamó, pero no contestaba. ¿Estaba acaso tan dormido como para no contestarle¿o es que estaba en otra parte y había olvidado el celular¿o quizás no le quería contestar¿por qué¿acaso porque estaba con otra persona?

Lo último fue bastante, intento e intento por varios minutos, hasta que le contestó. Necesitaba oír su voz, estaba deseoso, desesperado, nervioso, enojado por no haberle contestado y al mismo tiempo indeciso de lo que iba a suceder. No le detalló mucho, sólo le ordenó que fuese.

La inseguridad lo invadió, quizás la suerte no quería que eso sucediera, quizás debió haber dejado de insistir en su llamado, tal vez Soubi no quería que sucediera, tal vez no era el momento.

Pero ya estaba hecho, y gran parte de él no deseaba volver atrás, sólo seguir adelante con lo que antes había decidido.

Soubi corría por las infinitas calles de Tokio, pensando, quizás imaginando a su Ritsuka en peligro. Como siempre lo hacía subió hasta su balcón y tocó la ventana corrediza.

Casi de inmediato el pequeño le abrió. Soubi entró jadeando, necesitado de aire, viendo preocupado a Ritsuka, quien lo miraba con una extraña determinación. Con algo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran más esa noche oscura.

Las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas y por los ventanales sólo entraba la luz de la gran ciudad.

Con su respiración ya normalizada Soubi preguntó si algo le había pasado.

Su amo contestó_: "Necesitaba verte_" mientras lo abrazaba como nunca lo había hecho, puesto que siempre era abrazado por el mayor. El tono de voz del pequeño resultó tan dulce y necesitado.

De los labios de Soubi un _"¿por qué?"_ se asomó.

Ritsuka lo soltó y caminó hasta la cama elegantemente, hasta de manera seductora, pensó Soubi.

Se sentó al fin viéndole a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules. Y le dijo:

"_Te llamé para informarte de una decisión que tomé, que creo que es importante que sepas" _

Su tono frío le hizo sospechar lo peor, tal vez ya se había cansado de ese adulto que pedía ser mandado, tal vez decidió irse lejos de las opresiones que la vida junto a él le daba. Mil y un cosas pasaron por su mente, y por más que quiso disimular la intranquilidad, el rostro del mayor expresó algo de esta al menor.

Soubi cerró los ojos derrotado, esperando lo peor, pero sintió entonces como unos finos y delgados dedos tomaban su rostro y lo bajaban hasta la altura de su amada obsesión.

Aún sin abrir los ojos sintió la cálida respiración abanicar su piel, haciendo que se pusiera tensa, que unos deliciosos escalofríos recorrieran la piel de su rostro, y luego, aún más excitante del lóbulo perforado de su oreja.

"_Soubi..."_ Murmuró aún indeciso, dándose valor para continuar con aquella frase crucial _"He decidido..."_ Podía arrepentirse y decidir dejarlo para siempre, porque sabía que no podía aguantar esa tortura cerca de él, o se alejaba para siempre, dejando atrás tantas cosas, o terminaba esta noche la prohibición de la tentación.

El corazón del más alto rogaba por ser detenido de su acelerado palpitar, la espera era demasiada.

Pero por fin surgieron las palabras.

"_He decidido perder mis orejas esta noche_" No cabía en su asombro, abrió de golpe los ojos y lo observó incrédulo, y de pronto una voz sensual susurró _"contigo". _

Aquello podía ser solamente un sueño húmedo, nada más que una alucinación. Pero ambos pronto estuvieron concientes de lo que era en realidad, la noche que estaban esperando tanto, sobretodo la que tanto había esperado el mayor.

Un poco de conciencia pareció flotar, y Soubi se separó del abrazo de quien le quería entregar aquello que más anhelaba.

Lo miró nervioso y le dijo_: "No podemos, Ritsuka..."_ Pero antes de continuar, unos pequeños labios acallaron su protesta, asegurándole que esa era su decisión final y que no la cambiaría.

Y se rindieron a ese beso tímido pero seguro, que dejo de controlar el menor, siendo la pasión experta de Soubi quien controlara aquello.

Ritsuka estaba feliz, deseaba que su luchador fuera el que mandara en la situación, que le hiciera suyo. Deseaba darle placer, entregarle sus orejas y despertar esa gran pasión de adulto con la que tanto soñó.

Un lengua hábil arremetió dentro la pequeña boquita tomándola como suya, recorriendo cada espacio, mientras con sus manos alzaba las piernas delgadas del sacrificio y las envolvía en su cintura, sujetándole de sus muslos, cubiertos sólo por una fina pijama, que pronto sería inútil.

Ritsuka, jugaba con las puntas de los cabellos ceniza del mas alto, ya sin dudar ni un poco de lo que vendría, y de todas las veces siguientes en que le volvería a pertenecer desde esa noche.

El tiempo había llegado al fin...

Si les ha gustado por favor manden su review, además no actualizaré hasta haber recibido al menos 6 reviews.

No olviden:

**si saben de alguna página donde encontrar las imágenes (no bajar) al menos los cinco primeros tomos en español, por favor avísenme en sus reviews. Gracias**

Jul


End file.
